Apple beautiful
thumbthumb rainbow blue con apple beautiful .png|apple beautiful heruptando Rainbow blue con apple beautiful (2).png|apple beautiful es muy charlatana Apple beautiful.png|apple beautiful equestria girls Rainbow blue con apple beautiful.png|apple beautiful de cabeza con rainbow blue Apple beuatiful.jpg|apple beautiful apple beautiful tomando un jugo.png|apple beautiful tomando un jugo de manzanas Swag aplebeautigul.png|echa por dash sky gracias es muy hermosa Applejack lets her hair down vector by wintrparkgrl-d4zug20.png|apple beautiful pony de cristal echo por dash sky gracias es hermosa Regalo para mi verdadera amiga por siempre.png|echa por dash sky gracias es hermosa Comiendo galletas con apple.png|echa por dash sky gracias me encato RB Y AB.png|rainbow blue y apple be4autiful echo por dash sky gracias me super encato Golden apples fun rainbow beautiful animals rainbow blue flutter star y apple beautiful.png|apple beautiful y sus mejores amigas rainbow blue flutter star beautiful animals fun rainbow golden apples y apple beautiful Crystal diamond y ali squimmy by mlp and cp-d6kiovs.png|echo por sweetie cootie muchas muchas gracias flutter star y apple beautiful apple beautiful con un amigo.png|APPLE BEAUTIFUL ABRASANDO A UN AMIGO EN EQUESTRIA GIRLS FLUTTER STAR CON APPLE BEAUTIFUL Y RAINBOW BLUE.png|3 MEJORES AMIGAS APPLE BEAUTIFUL FLUTTER STAR Y RAINBOW BLUE APPLE BEAUTIFUL Y RAINBOW BLUE.png|RAINBOW BLUE Y APPLE BEAUTIFUL EN EL SUBI Y BAJA CANCION DE APPLE BEAUTIFUL.png|CANCION DE APPLE BEAUTIFUL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA ESCRIBI YO , LA QUE ISO A APPLE BEAUTIFUL apple beautiful suplica comer rico pastel.png APPLE BEAUTIFUL RIENDOSE DE EL MIEDO.png apple beautiful es familiar de applejack y mejor amiga de rainbow blue y tanbien es muy buena amiga de su amiga flutter star mas wind que es su otra mejor amiga las 4 son muy unidas pero apple beautiful es divertida emocionante y deja relucientes sus manzanas su cutie mark es una manzana brillante que simbolisa la divercion y que su comida favorita es las manzanas ella ama estar con sus amigos rainbow blue es su mejor amiga para toda la vida y siempre estaran juntas ella es una equestria girls aparte de pony y en esta misma pagina de este wifi puse una foto de ella , a ella no le importa ensuciarse los cascos ( manos en equestria girls ) su mejor mejor mejor mejor amiga de equestria girls y en pony es rainbow blue la pegaso , como vemos en otra foto de esta pagina ella esta con rainbow blue en equestria girls , apple beautidul es la pony y equestria girls mas divertida y mas que le gustan las manzanas ella ama jugar reir y saltar por todos lados lo que mas le gusta ver a ella es ver sonreir a sus amigos y amigas ella tiene pelo rubio con algunos pelos deslaniñqados y enrulados pero tiene todos los pelos prolijos a la misma altura menos el flequillo que lo tiene como applejack ella le encata soltar reir y jugar su mejor mejor mejor mejor mejor mejor mejor amiga es rainbow blue anbas estan juntas todo los dias y todo el tiempo , ella es una pony terrestre familiar de applejack , ella es muy charlatana habla por hablar y es terrestre siempre es asi esta que su mejor amiga rainbow blue la tiene que callar jeje ella es una de las appleloosa ( familiar de la familia apple) thumbthumbthumb